1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drug provision system and a drug provision method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of manufacturing a drug, an operation for preparation such as mixing the raw ingredients of the drug is carried out. When sub-dividing (infusing) or carrying out a preparation process manually in a medical facility, the drug may splash. In this case, if the drug is a highly toxic anticancer agent or the like, exposure of medical personnel is a concern.
Further, there are individual differences in the preparation techniques of personnel, and thus there are also concerns that the drug may not be properly mixed even if a commercial preparation kit is used, the quality may become unstable after preparation, and expensive drugs may wasted due to mistakenly using the wrong type or dose of drugs during preparation.
Meanwhile, instead of preparing drugs in a clinical setting, sometimes drugs are manufactured in a pharmaceutical factory and then shipped to the clinical setting. Thereby, the above concerns that arise due to manual tasks can be eliminated. However, since the period from manufacture of a drug until it is shipped to the clinical setting and delivered may become prolonged, there are concerns that the drug efficacy may decrease due to the passage of time or crystallization may deteriorate due to vibrations during shipping.
Therefore, a portable chemical IC (Integrated Circuit) device having a micro-reactor (micro chemical reactor circuit) has been proposed in, for example, JP-2013-505294-A and WO-03/008620.
JP-2013-505294-A discloses a device in which a quantity of purified radiopharmaceutical solution approximately equal to, but no less than, one unit dose of radiopharmaceutical is produced per run within a reaction vessel in which the radiopharmaceutical solution is synthesized.
WO-03/008620 discloses a device in which two types of raw ingredients for protein synthesis are stored, valves are opened to introduce the two types of raw ingredients into a reaction tank by a roller pump, and then a valve is opened to further introduce one of the two types of raw ingredients into the reaction tank in order to synthesize a cell-free protein.
By installing such a device having a micro-reactor near a clinical setting, a drug that has been prepared can be immediately supplied to a patient without providing a period for shipping. Thus, drugs which have excellent efficacy but low stability that have been eliminated as new drug candidates and failed to reach the market because they have a short expiration date or low shipping stability can also be used in clinical settings. For example, drugs including radioactive substances may be mentioned as a drug with a short expiration date (12 hours or less) in its dosage form.